


Ignition

by SyntaxZero



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, LGBT characters, Multi, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntaxZero/pseuds/SyntaxZero
Summary: “You’re crazy! You’re insane! You’ve lost it, Rusty!” Tiny yowled as if he had just watched his best friend die. They were once again on the fence, for the last time in what might be a while. “You’re running off into the woods to play with cats you don’t know, what if they don’t let you come back home? I might never see you again!”“I’ll be sure to visit.” He promised, pressing his chin on Tiny’s small head. “And if I don’t like it, I’ll just fight them all off and come back home. That’s a story you’d love to hear!” Tiny didn’t match his enthusiasm. Instead the small tom gave him pleading eyes, fur raised. Rusty shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Trust me.”Basically Warriors, but rewritten by me and some friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is going to start off fairly close to the original books, with minor changes to characters and names. Things won't change much until a few more chapters in. However, there are massive changes in clan structure, culture, and relationships.

Rusty sat on the fence, the pale moonlight shining on his orange fur. Bright green eyes stared deep into the shadows of the night, eyeing the tall trees that marked the end of the town and the start of the unknown.

A small squeak called his name. Rusty turned his gaze over to a tiny tom, his body nearly blending in with the darkness if not for its single white paw. It seems Tiny was worried about him again. Tiny lived just a few houses away and was always ready to give his half-brother a visit. He was nearly his shadow, always following the older cat around and cowering for his protection. Rusty mewled a greeting as he jumped beside him.

“You’ve been out here for a while.” He commented, blue eyes looking up to match where his companion's were before. Rusty blinked and turned back to the woods. “More dreams.” He stated simply. 

Tiny groaned. “Dreams are dreams. I dream about being chased by large cats all the time, doesn’t mean it matters.” He pointed out. He then gave his brother a playful shove, and Rusty heard his grin in his words. But he couldn’t shake the feeling. The young feline couldn't forget something that made him feel so important.

They were extremely vivid and they always started the same. Rusty would be running in the forest at night, small lights from eyes flying around him. But they didn’t bring fear, they brought power. Trust in the others beside him, confidence growing before they explode into a clearing and the dream would cease. The tom would be alone in his bed, his housefolk preparing his meal. But that feeling would linger for hours. 

Rusty noticed the wide eyes Tiny was now giving him. Zoned out again. The orange feline simply sighed and dipped his head to give him a lick on the head. “Don’t worry. I’m just curious about it, that’s all.” All that did was make his eyes wider. 

“Curious?” Tiny echoed. “You’re not going in there, are you? The wild cats are out there!” He jumped down the fence and arched his back, spitting and hissing as his tail lashed. “They look like this, and I heard they eat the bones of birds!” Rusty held back the rumbling laugh threatening to escape his jaws. He looked more like a frazzled squirrel than anything threatening. 

“No way they’re that bad. They’re cats, just like me and you.” He leaped from his perch and stood beside Tiny. His green eyes shone warmly. “Hey, how about this. If I go in there, that might stop the dreams. I could find out there is nothing, and my curiosity would be satisfied. If I see someone I’ll come right back and you can be satisfied knowing you were right.” He suggested. Tiny stopped his display for a moment. 

“Fine.” He huffed. “I’ll wait here. Don’t make me come after you, please!” His voice shivered near the end. But Rusty was already padding off, throwing a swift meow of a promise before falling into the shadows of the trees. 

Rusty didn’t go too far in. He’s never been in the forest before and didn’t want to get lost. He listened to the leaves, watched as bugs scurried away from his steps. What exactly was he looking for? He recalled his dreams and broke into a trot, looking for the same lights to show themselves. Nothing. There wasn’t that spark, that power. He began to run faster, paws flying across the ground. Wind from his paws stirred the leaves below him, and he still searched for that sense of unity. He gasped for air, pumping his legs and giving every step meaning. Was he doing something wrong? The cat slowed to a halt as he sucked in more oxygen. All that did was make him tired. Rusty sighed and sat down with his nose twitching. This was pointless. 

A snarl came from behind. The feline whipped his head around just to be met with piercing yellow eyes flying at him. Fear gripped his body. ‘Tiny was right!’ He thought before being knocked off his feet, leaves being kicked up and swirling around. Rusty swiped blindly at the air, trying to land a hit on his foe before scrambling to his paws and making a mad dash back towards his home. Blood rushed to his head, heart nearly drowning out the sounds of his attacker right on his tail. 

‘It’s right behind me, it’ll catch me!’ Panic flowed through his body and Rusty slid to a halt. He spun around and arched his back, fluffing his fur and spitting the same way Tiny had done. The cat stopped chasing him, gleaming eyes nothing like the prideful ones he dreamed of. He crouched down and snarled, slapping the ground near the red-hued tom. Rusty hissed louder, teeth bared and claws digging into the ground. If he was going to die, it wasn’t going to be easy. He would leave a scar at least. 

But the cat, who he could now see was a gray tom, didn’t step any closer. In fact, he sat down and began grooming himself. 

It paused for a moment, beaming friendly at him as if they had not nearly locked claws. “They said kittypets never fought back!” He mrowed in laughter. Confusion dusted Rusty’s face. The gray cat continued licking the leaves and sticks from his fur as he spoke. “You can put those claws away. I was just trying to get you off of ThunderClan territory. Not looking for an actual fight,”

The orange kitten slowly lowered his guard. “Are you a wild cat?” He asked dumbly. Heat flew to his ears as the other cat broke into laughter, only then noticing how childish his words seemed. 

“I’m not a wild cat, I’m Graypaw,” he gave a cheeky grin. All Rusty could do was groan at such a lame joke. He went to ask another question but it all stopped when the two heard pawsteps. 

A blue-grey cat and a bulky yellow tabby stepped into their view. They both stood proudly over them, even making Graypaw shut his mouth. Rusty found it safe to assume they were important. 

The blue cat looked over at the fluffy young cat. “You don’t attack first and ask later, Graypaw. And what makes you think it’s okay to stop and chat with a cat you’re driving out?” She scolded. Graypaw shyly shuffled his paws and lowered his head, avoiding her eyes. 

The large yellow tabby focused on the kittypet instead. “You were brave.” He commented. Rusty awkwardly nodded and meowed thanks, body as stiff as a tree. The blue cat finished scolding Graypaw and meowed in agreement. “Most kittypets run and never look back. But you decided to stand your ground,” her head tilted. “Why are you out in the forest so late, young one?”

Put on the spot, he froze. “To explore. And, to find the wild cats, if they were real.” He lied flatly. The blue cat’s head lifted slightly. 

Rusty continued speaking to fill the silence. Her blue eyes were heavy on his frame. “I heard a lot of things and I want to see if they’re true. I’ve always had an interest, so I thought I’d slip in and back out. I’ll be out of your fur now, I promise!” He ducked his head lower, face towards his paws.

The blue cat listened. Her whiskers twitched in thought. "Do you really want to learn?"

Rusy's ears perked. "Yes, if you don't mind."

She gave a brief description of the clans and what warriors were, and why Graypaw was defending the territory. They went back and forward for a while until she came with a suggestion. “How would you like to find out more for yourself?” She offered. Shocked filled the area, and the yellow cat stammered. “Bluestar, he may be brave, but he’s a kittypet. We can’t allow him into our clan,” he argued. Bluestar calmly blinked at him. “We need cats, Lionmane.” He stopped to scan the younger male. “Don’t you think we should at least think about accepting cats other than kittypet kits?”

Rusty was uncomfortable but the offer caught his attention. These cats didn’t look nearly as dirty and frantic as his brother and friends made them out to be. But most of all he felt something familiar. A spark. The unity between the adults and Graypaw, the very thing he was looking for. 

“I’ll think about it.” He answered. Disappointment clouded Bluestar’s eyes for a moment before swiftly being replaced with acceptance and understanding. “Of course. I wasn’t expecting an answer tonight.” She flicked her tail towards Lionmane. “I will send him tomorrow afternoon to hear your answer...” she trailed off. 

“Rusty.” He answered.

“Rusty.” She repeated. She dipped her head politely. “Go home and think.” Was all that was left before leaving, Lionmane close behind with Graypaw matching his pace. He stuck his tongue out at Rusty before slipping out of sight. 

Tiny nearly knocked Rusty over upon returning. “You’re alive!” He cried. Rusty was still dazed from the conversation. He realized the sun was starting to rise and offered to walk him home and explain everything. Tiny always asked questions and he knew their housefolk would be calling for them soon, they didn’t have time to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty has made up his mind.

“You’re crazy! You’re insane! You’ve lost it, Rusty!” Tiny yowled as if he had just watched his best friend die. They were once again on the fence, for the last time in what might be a while. “You’re running off into the woods to play with cats you don’t know, what if they don’t let you come back home? I might never see you again!”

“I’ll be sure to visit.” He promised, pressing his chin on Tiny’s small head. “And if I don’t like it, I’ll just fight them all off and come back home. That’s a story you’d love to hear!” Tiny didn’t match his enthusiasm. Instead, the small tom gave him pleading eyes, fur raised. Rusty shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“I trust you. I don’t trust them.” The black cat growled. Rusty couldn’t argue against that, instead deciding to climb down and landing on the lush grass.

“I’ll see you again, Tiny. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Rusty called over his shoulder. His brother’s tail swished, a dejected look on his face. “I’ll miss you, be safe.” He muttered. Rusty smiled and bounded beyond the line.

Rusty tried his best to trace his pawsteps but found Lionmane closer than he thought he would. He was hardly beyond the treeline, waiting with another white cat with yellow eyes. His fur was sleek and his body was slender compared to the other cats he met last night.

Both cats rose to greet him. “Do you have your answer?” Lionmane asked, with the other cat, who Rusty assumed was another member of the Clan, watching intensely.

“Yes.” He puffed out his chest, hoping to seem more powerful. “I want to join ThunderClan.”

Amusement glittered in the muscular tom’s eyes. “You will need that power and dedication. Especially once we get to camp.” He turned around with the white cat. It took a moment, but Rusty realized he was supposed to follow and quickly scurried after them.

Simply keeping the same pace was work in itself. He tried to ask questions, but much of it was hushed by his gasps for air. He looked up to the white cat, trying his best to look unfazed. “What’s your name?”

“Whitestorm.” He meowed quietly.

“Oh. That’s a cool name. Why do you guys have weird names like that?” He asked.

Whitestorm didn’t respond.

Alright, that’s fine. They’re traveling anyway. The kitten felt like his paws were going to fall off, so he should focus on getting to camp as fast as he could.

Lionmane slowed down and Rusty nearly bumped into his hindquarters. "We are here," He reported, pausing near a gorse tunnel. Rusty gave it a wary sniff, pushing in before being stopped by the thick-furred cat. "Let me go in first." He ordered. "Seeing a stranger enter unannounced is bound to make everyone testy." Rusty obeyed and gave him space, following behind with Whitestorm taking up the rear. The camp was much, _much_ bigger than he first thought it was. Dozens of cats milled about, chatting, and grooming. His jaw dropped and he looked up to Lionmane. "I had no idea it was so huge!" When he turned around again the friendly, family-like energy was gone from the clearing.

Eyes burned holes into Rusty. Only then did he notice just how powerful everyone looked— muscular cats that towered over him, he was sure they could snap a cat like him in half. Would he look like this after living in the forest? Do other clans look like this?

“I’ll get Bluestar.” Whitestorm muttered to Lionmane, padding off.

Rusty awkwardly looked around, fur somewhat bristled. Lionmane must have sensed his unease. “ThunderClan is a close-knit clan. Once you get an endorsement from the empress, you’ll get fewer stares.”

Rusty looked up at him. “Empress?”

“Bluestar. She is our leader.” He settled down into a comfortable position. “She already explained how clans work as a whole, but not ThunderClan itself. Every clan is different but has a similar structure. Our differences are what makes us thrive in our territories.”

“Why didn’t Bluestar tell me this back then?” Rusty questioned.

“It was too complex for one night.” Lionmane gestured his head towards a small cave near the entrance. “There rest our gladiators, stalkers, and scouts. Gladiators fight and defend the clan. Stalkers hunt food. Scouts patrol the territory throughout the day. They’re all our champions.”

The flame-colored cat watched as two warriors groomed each other, with another looking at them curiously. Lionmane again moved his head towards another den, this time it was under the cavity of a fallen tree. “Over there is our apothecary, Spottedleaf. She tends to the ill and wounded. Our most important connection to StarClan.” A pretty tortoiseshell molly pulled herself out of the den. She paused to look at Rusty before quickly slipping back and out of sight.

Lionmane continued. “Below the empress is the ambassador, me.” He licked his paws and ignored the wide eyes Rusty held. “Then the clan advisor, who is Whitestorm.”

The young tom felt as if his head was swirling with information. He had to remember everyone’s name and rank? He wasn’t so sure about this. What about other Clans? There were 3 others, would he have to memorize their system too?

From the corner of his vision came Bluestar and Whitestorm. The empress climbed atop a large rock that jutted out across the camp clearing. “All cats old enough to fight their own battles, meet under the high rock for a clan meeting!” She shouted, though many cats had already entered the clearing due to the new arrival. She looked over at Rusty and beckoned him forward. He jumped to his paws and slinked over, pinned down by the stares and glares surrounding him.

“ThunderClan is in desperate need of new apprentices.” Bluestar began. “So I’ve decided to open up to outsiders who wish to join us.” Murmurs erupted from down below.

“He doesn’t smell like a cat who’s been out of the nursery for even half a moon!” Came one complaint. A few cats agreed. Bluestar silenced them.

“Whitestorm, Lionmane, and I have met this young cat. He has shown bravery, and we agree that his spirit is something the clan could use.”

A gravelly voice howled from the back of the crowd. A tall tan tom with black stripes and a long tail hissed. “We don’t need a kittypet in ThunderClan! Look at what’s around his neck!” Rusty felt his face grow warm as other cats joined in.

“He’s probably never even seen a mouse!”

“He might run from one.”

“He’ll run home crying to his twolegs before next sunrise, if not the next few heartbeats!”

Rage boiled in the young cat. He didn’t even get a chance to prove himself. He opened his jaws but was caught off guard by Bluestar speaking first into his ear. “ThunderClan isn’t a Clan of weak-willed cats. We don’t take kindly to insults. Prove yourself to them, to Longtail.” She pulled away, leaving Rusty confused. But he saw the way the cats watched him. They were expecting something. Some eyes shone while others were dark and cold, and a few held nothing much to detect.

The tan tabby was soaking in the support coming his way. “He smells like the dry rocks he’s fed. You are what you eat, right?” Laughter from a dark tabby nearly drowned out everyone else supplying the other with ammo.

Whitestorm leaned down to his ear as well. “Show them what you showed Lionemane and Bluestar.”

Rusty crouched down. His target was facing away, laughing with the other tabby. His eyes focused and he sunk low before springing forward, claws and jaws aiming right for his back.

It was obvious the attack wasn’t expected. The tan cat stumbled, yowling in pain as tiny claws pulled at his fur. He dropped to the ground and rolled, crushing Rusty under him. But the smaller cat didn’t let go, instead opting to dig even deeper. “Get off me, rat!” The champion shrieked before finally latching his jaws onto Rusty’s collar. Tufts if fur flew everywhere as the two battled, shock keeping Longtail from thinking about his next move.

Cats jumped out the way to give the two space, them becoming nothing more than a ball of anger, fur, and blood. With the collar in his jaws, Longtail yanked the fiery feline off his back and tossed him aside. There was a loud snap as he flew through the air. He landed with a thump, unable to recover before Longtail was back on top of him.

“Stop!” Someone yelled. The tortoiseshell apothecary, Spottedleaf, had come forward and pulled the hissing champion off of Rusty. Longtail hissed at her and she hissed back, batting at his head. “You don’t need to keep fighting, he’s a kittypet and obviously won’t win against you, it was over when you threw him across camp and snapped his collar!” Though enraged Longtail made no more advancements. He scoffed and licked his wounds.

Rusty hadn't even noticed that his collar was gone. Bluestar carried it over to him, placing it down on the ground. She lifted her head high as the clan gathered around her.

“Rusty has proven himself to everyone here to see. He did not back down from a challenge. He fought a battle he could have very much lost to show his dedication. Not only that, but his collar was lost in the fight. He has shed his past, and is born again with StarClan’s blessing.” The sunlight fell onto Rusty, bringing his light fur to a burning orange. She watched as the sunlight danced on his body, like the powerful fires that could sweep through entire territories. “From now on until you earn your warrior’s name, this new novice shall be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Redtail.”

A calico tom with a soft, silky red tail and amber eyes came forward from the crowd. He held a calm, yet curious expression. He touched Rusty's nose, bringing out a yelp of surprise from him.

Caterwauls rose from around him. The clan cheered his name, though some, like Longtail and others, remained silent. But Firepaw paid him no mind, too full of pride to care about anything else for that matter. This was the biggest moment of his life. He soaked in the praise after his new mentor pulled away.

For the first time, he noticed Graypaw was here. He smiled at seeing a friendly, familiar face.

“You ruined him!” Grayway laughed as he trotted over to congratulate his new friend. “You would not let go. Every time I thought you’d lose your grip you just held on tighter! I bet he’s going to be sore for days, on his body and his ego.” A too energetic shove made Firepaw whimper. “Oh. Yeah, you’d probably be sore too, huh?”

Firepaw didn’t respond. He looked around. “So, do we sleep in the novice den?” He asked. Graypaw stood up. “Yeah. Hey, wanna make your nest next to mines? The others might try putting ants in your bedding or something.”

“Others?” He tilted his head.

“Yeah, Sandpaw, Sprucepaw, and Ravenpaw. But… Sandpaw isn’t in a great mood. I’d avoid her. Sprucepaw is Sprucepaw and Ravenpaw is great! You’ll love him.”


End file.
